Monroe Leland
Monroe was born in Newark,Scotland. Now which is named Port Glasgow on January 12th,1549. Born in the most renowned fishing village, he came from a very idyllic neighborhood. Everybody knew each other’s last and first name. Knew their jobs, all of their cousins. Tight knit community. Monroe was the son of Ragnar Marston, an abusive alcoholic fisherman and Lilly Marston, a stay at home mother. Monroe was heavily an introvert, but he was a smooth talker with prolific people. He even got hired by Sir Peter Maxwell at the age of twelve to become a future partner in tobacco & sea trade. Port Glasgow became a widely popular trade town. Monroe was away from home everyday. He rose through the ranks of the company and became the underboss. Nothing entered or left this city without Monroe’s acknowledgement. Becoming the town’s legend, he heavily despised the popularity and the power he was getting from this job and quit. When he quit, he did absorb a large sum of cash and bought a boat along with a crew. While traveling, when he would travel to ports, he would get letters from his uncle Nathan to help him with his mortician business in Kaskinen,Finland. With the winter dreadfully approaching, and with no home to live in. Monroe spent an awful amount of euros to stay in a private owned mansion so him and his crew can stay. So from December to July, they spent their time in Helsinki trading and his brother, Samuel established a restaurant and an lumber mill. Helsinki became a home to them. He celebrated his twenty first birthday with the crew. When July 1st approached, a lot of his crew decided to stay back. His brother Samuel, did however leave with Monroe. The journey to Kaskinen was short but deadly. Most the remaining crew died of sickness. After 3 brutal days, they finally docked at Kaskinen and met up with their uncle. When Monroe and Sam started establishing their life here, they became quite the catch with the King of Sweden. The king offered them a high paying job, offered them a family. He wanted no part of this, so he purposely burned a bridge with the King. Monroe despised being looked at, treated like a someone of importance. All he wanted was to be a part of the crowd. Sam however didn’t follow his older brothers footsteps and stayed with the King. The King started growing a dislike for Monroe. Envied his morality, his humility. King paid his brother Sam to assassinate Monroe. On a cloudy day on November 25th, Monroe was spending his time in the library. His last remaining crew member, Salvatore was standing by the door. he didn’t notice anyone was there. Sam held the sword tightly in his hand. He creeped right behind Roe and thrusted the sword through the chair and into his chest. Salvatore grabbed his sword and stabbed him. Bleeding all over the floor, and choking on his own blood.He was about to die until Salvatore bared his fangs and made Monroe a Vampyre just like him. With him knowing that his own brother tried to kill him, he bit into his neck and made him a monster just like him. Unfortunately, he was forced to leave the country. Left all of his books, his friends, and his brother behind. He journeyed back to Scotland to visit his family. When he arrived at his fathers house, he didn’t even know that he was gone for twenty five years. With his cravings for human blood, it made him living in his hometown to be difficult. When he got in contact with the town mortician, he got a steady job once again and lived peacefully for a couple of months. To keep his blood thirst at a minimal, he would feed on vagrants and developed a taste for deer. So one night, his thirst for blood went real awry and he attacked his father and bled him dry. With the guilt that was staining his brain, he left his father dead on the floor and went into the night. Few days passed and his face became a wanted poster. Monroe was sick and tired of running. When a posse came to find and kill him, he slaughtered the whole town. He sat in the pool of blood for a few hours, drowning himself in his bottle of whiskey. He grabbed a torch and burned the whole fishing village down to the ground. So he embarked on another journey. He jumped on his boat again and went to Greenland to live his life in solitude. To his dismay, eleven hundred thousand people lived on –– the entire island. When he docked and met a islander that went by the name of Æbjorn, he was relived to meet a fellow vampyre like him.Surprisingly, Greenland had a wealthy amount of them. Monroe decided to with them till the end of the 16th century. He had heard of America from the local travelers so he wanted to get back into society and go back to his mortician business. The Islanders told him that he was always welcome to come back. Once again, he got on his boat and went to America. This twelve day journey really made him unwell from not feeding on any blood. So he made a stop in Canada for a couple of months. While there, he learned French from a fellow Vampyre and took up writing. Falling in love with the Canadian lifestyle, he stayed with the vampyre. His name was Laurent St. Pierre, he was leader of the Canadian Coven. He became close friends with him. He taught Monroe how to control his blood thirst and to help him find his other abilities. Laurent told him about the shape shifting and the invisibility. However, he had a rare ability that nobody else had. Pathokinesis is manipulation of emotions, he can calm a entire army with an emotion of his choosing. Monroe never liked using his abilities. To him, they were a last resort. With Laurent constantly encouraging almost violently demanding that he uses his abilities and mentally abused him for months. One Autumn day, he struck him dead once he ripped into his chest and tore his heart out. Being nervous of what the Coven would do, he burned the body and spread the ashes near a Lake. Six days passed and Monroe came back to the Coven and acted like nothing happened. A coven member that went by Haust was getting suspicious of his actions. With several hours of him stalking Monroe, he found out that he did in fact kill Laurent. With Haust finding this out, he encouraged the coven to attack him at Dawn. Monroe was resting but he awoke when the entire coven was in his room. Fortunately for him, he chose the sun room. He tore off all the drapes and watched the regular Vampires burn to death. Now, he was alone once again due to his choices. So he moved a little away from where the coven originally settled. During the Christmas of 1616, Monroe had his first encounter with a Monster hunter named Cliff Anvil in a small pub in Ottawa. The first time they met went along real fine but Cliff was no fool, he knew about Monroe’s vampyrisim. When It started snowing real hard, Cliff grabbed one of his stakes and neutralized him for a couple of years. Monroe stayed in a block of ice for seven straight years. Prior to being frozen, his brother Sam was in Ottawa due to his murder of the king so he stayed in Ottawa to hide. Sam knew all about Cliff. So he went to the local pub to only find him wasted. Cliff had quite the mouth and bragged about neutralizing a vampyre. Sam overheard him and forced him to tell where Monroe was. Cliff gave up the location and Sam tore out his heart. Sam arrived and got Monroe out of the block of ice, and they reunited once again. He encouraged his brother to join him on going to America but he declined. Monroe decided to leave his boat to his brother and he went hiking to America. It took him one hundred days to get from Ottawa to Salem. Along the journey, he stopped in Rochester, New York. Back then it was just empty land. While Monroe was walking down a winding trail, he came across a empty log cabin. It was the home of a renowned serial killer that everyone called the “Lumberjack.” He was the type of man that would take advantage of anyone. When it started to snow, Monroe sought shelter and came into the Lumberjack’s territory. He saw a dozens of women trying to break free from the chains. With his vampyre abilities, he tore off the chains and let them all free to run into the snow. The Lumberjack barged into the chamber where they were held and attacked Monroe. With his unlimited healing, all he was doing was just making Monroe more angry with the constant punches and cuts. He grabbed his head and twisted it in a three hundred sixty angle. Detested by his dead body, he took it outside and let wolves carry him away. Deciding to lay low, he stayed at the cabin for a small moment of time. When he recuperated from the ordeal with the killer, he picked up his duffle bag and went onto Salem. It was raining, and he was walking on the side of a country road. Several cars passed him by, puddles of rain soaking all his clothes. Distant laughter from the cars passing. He kept walking until a small car stopped right in front of him. The figure that hopped out of the car was a man he thought he would never see. It was his dead father. Apparently the killer dosed Monroe with some hallucinogenic drug and thus making him hallucinate. With his father reigning over him as he hit the ground to his knees. Ducking his head down, he just let him scream at him. Calling him a failure, wishing he dies a violent death. This led him to running into the street and getting by a diesel truck going 70MPH down a country road. Hours passed, he wounded up in a ditch covered in leafs and camouflage. Getting up, he pushed off the camouflage and went into the nearest town. It was called Winchester,Virginia. Without his knowledge, this town was not so inviting to strangers. This town had a colorful history, ghosts would walk all over the town during the night. The citizens didn’t acknowledge his existence. He decided to leave in the middle of the night and he arrived at Salem by 5:30 AM. Walking in with only a knapsack on his back and a violin in his hand. He finally found what he liked to call it..home. He got to know everyone, once again. Monroe did become prominent in the town council. However, tired of running away he stayed as a member until a real disturbing day came up on the horizon. Salem Witch trials were big around the time that Monroe decided to come to this town.